geronimostiltonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantasian Dragons
Note: I did not make any of the art shown. History Dragons are the most famous creatures of the Kingdom of Fantasy because they have been used for so long in war and transportation. There is a variety of Dragon breeds, but some have been bred to produce rare hybrids. The purebred Dragon breeds are shown below. Dragons are sorted by their breath weapon: Fire, Ice, or Poison. However, Lizard Dragons, Dragon Deities, and Undead Dragons are not a true breed of Dragon. Fire Dragon This Dragon the most common breed of Dragon that breathes fire. This Dragon appears in shades of red and copper scales. This Dragon lives in mainly volcanic environments and lay deep brown eggs. Ice Dragon Ice Dragons are the second most common breed of Dragon in the Kingdom of Fantasy. They live in the Realm of Towering Peaks and make nests of frozen ice and rocks. Ice Dragon eggs are a pale blue in color. Sea Dragon Sea Dragons are the most common breed of Dragon that lives in aquatic environments. They live around the Kingdom of the Sea and appear blue or aquamarine in color. Sea Dragons shoot acid out of their mouths. Sea Dragons have been known to attack passing ships. Sea Dragon eggs are pale green with white flecks. Emerald Dragon Emerald Dragons are a rare breed of Dragon that live in dense jungles. They have the largest wings of any Dragon and appear with vivid green scales. Emerald Dragon eggs are solid black and are the heaviest of Dragon eggs. Ruby Dragon Ruby Dragons are a rare breed of Dragon that breathes fire. They live in mountains and horde lots of treasure. Ruby Dragon eggs are caramel brown and have black flecks. Sapphire Dragon Sapphire Dragons are a rare breed of Dragon that live in cliffs near oceans. Sapphire Dragons expel a deadly, corrosive venom that causes unbearable itching and burning, and makes deep scars. Sapphire Dragon eggs appear a light shade of grey in color. Ash Dragon Ash Dragons are a rare breed of Dragon that also lives in volcanic environments and breathes fire. Ash Dragons appear as a deep shade of red or black. Ash Dragons are extremely aggressive and difficult to tame. Ash Dragon eggs are a solid grey, like concrete. Storm Dragon Storm Dragons are a rare breed of Dragon that breathes ice. Unlike Ice Dragons, Storm Dragons appear as a deep shade of grey, blue, or black. Storm Dragons are shy, but fierce when they are in desperate situations. Storm Dragons live in the icy cliffs of the Realm of Towering Peaks, but come out to hunt at night. Storm Dragon eggs are a deep shade of blue. Silver Dragon Silver Dragons are very rare and live in the subpolar regions of the Realm of Towering Peaks. Silver Dragons expel cold ice from their mouths. Silver Dragon eggs are a pale blue with deep blue flecks and are difficult to distinguish from Ice Dragon eggs at first. Gold Dragon The Gold Dragon is the rarest breed of Dragon and Geronimo Stilton rode a Gold Dragon in his first adventure in the Kingdom of Fantasy. Gold Dragons live in the Desert of Eyes and Ears, and breathe fire. Gold Dragons are believed by fairies and elves that these Dragons bring goodness and light. Gold Dragon eggs are a deep shade of red with gold flecks.Category:The Kingdom of Fantasy Category:Fantasian Creatures